The present invention relates generally to insertion tools and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus for the insertion of tools, test coupons and the like into vessels and pipelines, and for such other structures and methods as may be herein disclosed.
Tools and other special devices are often required to be inserted into pressurized vessels and pipelines. One such device has been disclosed in our earlier U. S. Pat. No. 5,138,755. Such devices include corrosion coupon holders as disclosed in our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,465. Each of these prior patents is hereby incorporated by reference. Other devices include sample holders, probes, and fluid injection devices. Some of the devices come with self contained valves and packers to allow the device, sometimes called a stinger, to be inserted into the vessel or pipeline while sealing the pressure contained therein. If the pressure is significant, such as several hundred to several thousand pounds per square inch, it is often difficult to force the stringer into the vessel or pipeline against the pressure. In some instances gaulding and compression freeze up or lock up of the rod in the bore may still occur. It is to these problems and their solution that we have most recently turned our attention.